Berronar Truesilver
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Family | domains4e = Life, Protection, Torm | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = Berronar's salve Torm domain: Outmaneuver | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Dwarfhome | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Safety Honesty Home Healing Records Marriage Faithfulness Loyalty Oaths | domains3e = Community, Dwarf, Family, Good, Healing, Law | worshipers3e = Children, Dwarven defenders, dwarves, fighters, homemakers, husbands, parents, scribes, wives | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Wrath of Righteousness (heavy mace) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful good | symbol2e = Two silver rings | homeplane2e = Mount Celestia/Solania | realm2e = Erackinor | serves2e = Moradin | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Safety, truth, home, healing, dwarven home life, records, traditional clan life, marriage, familial love, faithfulness, loyalty, honesty, obligations, oaths, the family, protector of dwarven children | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = White flowers in bloom | monsters = Aasimar Archons Earth elementals Guardian nagas | minerals = Clear gems, silver | colors = Silver, white | misc manifestations = A silver aura Weak earthquakes | manifestation refs = }} Berronar Truesilver ( |alt=yes}}) was an intermediate deity in the dwarven pantheon. She was also known as The Revered Mother or the Mother of Safety. Activities Berronar was Moradin's bride and as such the matriarch of the dwarven pantheon. The Revered Mother acted as an authority figure for the other dwarven gods and she used her skills in negotiation and her calm demeanor as a way to keep the pantheon unified when tensions rose. Traditionalists of dwarven culture claimed that without these qualities the Morndinsamman and perhaps even the entire dwarven race would not have survived their slow decline. This decline finally seemed to have reversed with the coming of the Thunder Blessing in the 14th century. In this new age, the Revered Mother gave council to Faerûn's most trusted orthodox dwarven clerics as a way to aid Moradin in charting the dwarven destiny. Regardless of these recent events, the number of dwarves who turned their back on Berronar and Moradin was steadily growing, since they believed the couple led a too-conservative philosophy. Followers Berronar's clerics were known as faenor, which translated as "those of the home". Faenor served as the guardians and protectors of dwarven clans. They archived the lore, traditions, and family histories of the dwarves. By acting as teachers and healers, they aimed to further the good health and good character of the dwarven race. Serving as the moral compass of the dwarves, they could be very conservative and they did not tolerate foolhardiness and controversial ideas in young dwarves. Their patience was definitely taxed by the number of twins from the Thunder Blessing. In the rigid church structure, every cleric knew his or her place, and every clan's church was built to look alike. This was done so visitors from other clans knew exactly where they fit in. Berronar ran her church like a strict, but loving mother. Rarely did faenor follow alternative paths, and the few who did usually became fighters and dwarven defenders. Rituals The faenor prayed for spells at dawn. They organized many mundane rituals for the dwarf communities, but were best known for their marriages. Their reputation in organizing marriage ceremonies was so widespread that even some non-dwarves asked a faenor to conduct their marriage rite. Each year, offerings of silver were made to Berronar, usually coupled with a small white flower so as to show appreciation for Berronar's motherly love towards all dwarves. Midwinter Day Midwinter Day was one of two significant holy days for the faenor. On this day, they held fantastic celebrations below ground. Midsummer Night Midsummer Night was the second significant holy day to the faithful of Berronar. This night they organized celebrations above ground. They also invited members of friendly neighboring communities and travelers, rarely non-dwarven though. Relationships Berronar was too focused on the dwarven pantheon to give much attention to outsiders, but she was on friendly terms with the lead goddesses of friendly races such as the elves, gnomes, and halflings. She worked closely together with Sharindlar to promote love among the dwarves. The Mother of Safety generally ensured that a relation formed became a healthy and loving marriage, while Sharindlar oversaw the earlier courtship. As an ideal wife to Moradin, she was one of the few he trusted completely. Clangeddin Silverbeard and Gorm Gulthyn were friends, but she was reserved towards Marthammor Duin, Dugmaren Brightmantle, and Deep Duerra. She hated the orc, goblinoid, and giant deities nearly as much as her husband did. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Morndinsamman Category:Lawful good deities Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Family domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Healing domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Light domain deities Category:Torm domain deities Category:Community domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Erackinor Category:Inhabitants of Solania Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Dwarfhome Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes